The proposal for a workshop grant describes a course on cancer histopathobiology to be offered for the thirteenth through seventeenth years to basic science trainees participating in NRSA programs offered by the National Cancer Institute. This course helps solve a problem shared by manu NCI supported basic science trainees who otherwise would receive little actual training in human oncology from qualified professionals. The primary goal of this course is to provide these trainees with the background necessary to evaluate their present and future research activities in terms of relevance to human cancer problems. The proposed course consists of histopathology laboratories, plenary lectures, faculty and trainee poster sessions, and informal discussions. Trainees will participate in a two-hour laboratory on introductory tumor pathology and five, four-hour laboratories in which histopathological and gross pathology specimens will be studied under direct supervision of cancer pathologists. The lectures will be designed to relate students' experiences to problems in human cancer through the study of human diseases, animal models and cellular model systems. Poster sessions will permit both students and faculty to discuss ongoing research projects and help establish a one-on-one dialog between faculty and students. There will be many opportunities for direct, informal interactions between faculty and students since all accommodations are within close proximity and faculty and trainees will be held together at meals and social functions. All participants will be asked to evaluate the course and analyses of the evaluations will be sent to the training office at NCI. Trainees are nominated for consideration as participants by each NCI sponsored NRSA program or each sponsor of an individual NRSA through the NCI training office. At Keystone, Colorado, there is an established conference center with lecture room and areas equipped for the laboratory sections. Dining and housing facilities will permit trainees and faculty to eat and live as a group. The University of Colorado at Denver provides high quality binocular microscopes, gross pathology specimens, prado projectors and miscellaneous laboratory equipment necessary for the laboratory sessions.